


I don't even know

by Sherbet_steve



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Penetration in One Hole, Honeymoon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a morning together in Paris





	I don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags.... Kind of my first smut so be gentle please sorry it's so short
> 
> Drop a quick comment what you think please!

It'd been a week since their wedding day, Crowley had taken them to honeymoon in France. They stayed in a lovely little sweet overlooking Paris. Aziraphale was delighted. 

It was early that morning, the sun was barely risen, Aziraphale had woken up to watch the sunrise. After millenia he could still never get over the beauty. The air was warm but breezy. Blowing through the sheer satin robe he draped over himself. Sitting on the balcony sipping his tea he sighed. 

Not even five minutes later something brushed against his foot. Gazing down he smiled at the massive snake curling through the glass double doors. He lifted his feet to give Crowley more room only settling when he stopped. "Good morning love... Sleep well." 

Crowley responded with an affection nudge to his calve and Aziraphale smiled. He relaxed in his chair again closing his eyes.

Aziraphale felt a small tickle on his thigh and he cracked an eye open lazily, that small tickle was suddenly a large weight that slithered into his lap. He let out a startled 'oof' as Crowley climbed him. Soon the great serpent had his head on Aziraphale's shoulder, his forked tongue tickling his earlobe. 

"Dearest what are you scheming." Aziraphale cooed running a hand down his smooth cool scales. He felt a warm tickle between his thighs as Crowley used his bulk to spread them. Aziraphale flushed deeply "My.... We haven't done this in a while." He murmured shifting in the chair. 

He was already feeling hot around the collar, his core heating up with each slight shift Crowley made. Soon enough his bit his lip and his hips jerked forward. "P-Please love do something." He whined. 

Crowley hissed out a chuckle as he slithered tighter between the angel's legs. His members had already dropped and the two were standing full and dripping for his mate. He pressed forward as Aziraphale reached lower, spreading his pink glistening folds for the serpant to press inside. 

With that first stretch Az breathed out a sigh. "S-So big dearest... So much." He sobbed hips rocking to get more inside. 

The thing about Crowley in this form was that he couldn't really thrust or pound into Aziraphale like he could with Two legs. It was more a constant undulation that Rubbed his little clit and grinded against his sweet spot just right. 

Aziraphale was already close when Crowley pulled out with a hiss. Zira bit back a hiss of his own but reached down anyway. He cupped the two members and stroked them briefly while he caught his breath. Pressing them against his used dripping cunt, he mewled as Crowley pressed in again. 

The stretch was almost too much but so good at the same time. Az threw his head back as his thighs started to tremor. Whines and high pitched moans were pouring out of his mouth, until the dam finally broke. 

Aziraphale let out a scream he was sure all of Europe heard as he gushed around Crowleys cocks, slick soaking Crowleys underbelly and his robe, he sobbed as he throbbed around Crowleys two serpentine cocks. Not even a moment later he was being filled with the snakes seed, his plush tummy swelling with the sheer amount the massive serpant created. 

Aziraphale panted and let his body go limp as Crowley coiled around him briefly. Those strong smooth coils soon turning into warm arms and torso. "Good morning angel..." He purred into Aziraphale's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
